The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for controlling agricultural product application based on residue coverage.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders or planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a target depth beneath the soil surface of an agricultural field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds. The amount of pressure required to reach a certain depth and the number of seeds deposited per area may depend on the amount of residue covering the surface of the agricultural field. Further, the residue coverage varies along the surface of the agricultural field so the down pressure, the penetration depth, and the seed application rate may not be accurate for the local residue coverage which may cause a reduction in a crop yield.